custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChronosOmega/Chroverse Blog 02 - Kanohi Ideas
Recently I've been coming up with a lot of ideas for Kanohi. These will be listed out here, with more added later as I come up with them. Some of these will get pages at a later date. I'd like it if you guys gave me suggestions about which concepts are good and which are bad. Concept Kanohi Standard Kanohi Kanohi Mepta (MEP-tah), Mask of Distraction. Allows the user to cause a target to lose focus and concentration, making them forget what they are doing. If the user continues to use the Mepta on an already-afflicted target, it can possibly trigger short-term memory loss. Generally considered immoral by Toa. Kanohi Vitinso (vuh-TIN-soh), Mask of Kinetic Absorption. Allows the user to convert physical motion used against them, such as punches and stabs, into energy; the simplest way to use this energy is to use it again as kinetic energy channeled by attacks. (This is similar to Vezon's power when fused to the Ignika.) The Vitinso is always active without the wearer needing to consciously use it. Kanohi Ballos (BAH-luss), Mask of Rage. Causes the wearer to become angered quite easily, and also grants them a boost in strength and speed when they are enraged. Always on at a low level, making the user irritable. Toa consider this mask to be partially immoral. The power of the Ballos is weakened, not negated, by the Kanohi Vurisu. Kanohi Perimi (pur-EE-mee), Mask of Inertia. Allows the user to either stop motion in progress, cause it to continue in the face of an opposing force, or cause an inert object to begin moving in a way that is natural to that object. The Noble Perimi can only cause movement to cease or initiate. Kanohi Ehksu (AYK-soo), Mask of Bullet Time. Allows the user to speed up their own thought and reaction times immensely. This does not accelerate their physical speed accordingly. Use of the Ehksu requires huge amounts of focus to activate and maintain, so it is a large strain on the wearer. A theoretical Nuva version would allow multiple people to experience this effect simultaneously. Kanohi Paxoa (PACKS-o-wah), Mask of Memory. This mask is always on at a low level, improving the wearer's memory. However, a user can also choose to actually activate the mask to its full power; the user will perfectly remember in exact detail everything that they saw, heard, et cetera during the duration of the Paxoa's activation. Kanohi Juremo (juh-RAY-moh), Mask of Lethargy. Allows the user to cause a target to become immensely sluggish and weakened. An interesting note about the Juremo is that its power is not physical, but mental; an extremely stubborn and mentally strong individual can resist the effect of the Juremo to an extent, and it can cause weak-minded individuals to stop moving entirely and possibly fall asleep. The Juremo is sometimes seen as a weaker version of the Ometo, although their powers are actually different in the regard that the Juremo weakens and slows the target, while the Ometo simply puts them to sleep. Kanohi Rombal (rohm-BAYL), Mask of Cancellation. Allows the user to negate and nullify a single power from each being it is used on. (This mask can be used on multiple beings at once.) Similar to the Mask of Conjuring, the user must verbally program the mask, explaining which powers it should negate for which beings. This is an uncommon Kanohi, though not Legendary. Kanohi Suivir (SWEE-VEER), Mask of Stasis. Allows the user to put a target into a stasis field, created through eye contact. This effect wears off after about an hour if not consciously maintained by the user. This mask is not considered immoral by Toa despite its similarity to certain other masks and Makuta powers. Kanohi Roment (rome-AYNT), Mask of Disorientation. Causes the target to lose physical coordination and balance, as well as slightly distorted senses. Toa consider this partially immoral, though are not above using it in a pinch. Kanohi Ipimak (IP-ee-MAK), Mask of Paralysis. Allows the user to cause a target to be frozen in place, totally immobilized. They are still conscious and are capable of thought but not movement or speech. When this mask is activated, the effect does not take immediately, but gradually over the course of about a minute. The Ipimak is known to occasionally backfire on the wearer for some reason. This Kanohi is considered immoral by Toa. Kanohi Sigrive (sai-GREE-vay), Mask of Pathfinding. This Kanohi is always on at a low level to aid the user’s sense of direction, but when fully powered it helps direct the user to where their current goal is. This direction does not manifest physically; the user just knows where to go on instinct. The Sigrive cannot lead a user towards the Ignika, as this is the purpose of the Elda; instead, the Sigrive will just cause a wearer seeking the Ignika to get within about ten miles of the Mask of Life, then become confused and directionally disoriented. Kanohi Amquar (AHM-kar), Mask of Permanence. Allows the user to lengthen the duration of all temporary effects placed on the target by up to five times. This does not effect the use of Kanohi; for example, if an Amquar was used on someone with an activated Miru, the target would not float perpetually. Multiple Kanohi Amquar used on a target simply extends the effect duration further. Kanohi Nivise (nih-vee-SAY), Mask of Reconstitution. When activated this mask immediately transforms the wearer into a random object for a limited amount of time. This mask is crafted entirely from "Reconstitute At Random" Kanoka disks. Most beings capable of using Kanohi tend to avoid this mask due to the volatile and unpredictable nature of its power, which is just as likely to help a Nivise user as it is to harm them. Kanohi Niruv (nih-ROOV), Mask of Evasion. Similar to the "Dodge" Kraata power, allows the user to avoid attacks with unnatural agility. This mask can also cause projectiles and other attacks to be slightly warped in their trajectory, to the extent that they do not hit the wearer. This mask is always on at a low level. Kanohi Sekver (seck-ver), Mask of Poison. When used, afflicts the target with a poisonous effect comparable to Lerahk's, which weakens and slows them, killing them if the effect continues for a long enough duration. This is an immoral Kanohi. Kanohi Veseha (vay-SAY-hah), Mask of Proximity. The Great Veseha makes the user aware of all objects and beings within a radius of thirty yards, and allows them to sense motion within this range, as well as giving the wearer vague detection of objects outside this radius. The user is possibly subject to sensory overload if they are unprepared when using this mask, so it is typically only worn by those with great mental strength. The Noble Veseha has a range of ten yards and is less likely to overwhelm the user. This mask is always on at a low level. Kanohi Ometo (oh-MAY-toh), Mask of Slumber. Enables the user to make a target gradually become drowsy and fall asleep. At full strength, it has the capability to throw a target into a coma, although most users do not activate the Ometo to the entire extent of its power. Somnambulation and any other actions performed whilst asleep are possible as normal while under the effect of a Kanohi Ometo. Kanohi Vurisu (voo-REE-soo), Mask of Calm. Allows the user to lessen the emotions of themselves and others. This Kanohi is always on at a low level, causing its user and those around them to be quite calm and less excitable than normal. Targets are conscious that they are being effected, but become calmed regardless. Kanohi Pashac (pah-SHOK), Mask of Deflection. Allows the user to deflect and repel projectiles and energy attacks. This protection works in the form of an invisible force field similar to a Hau's shield. The user cannot control the direction of deflection; however, they must consciously focus on deflecting each projectile or blast. The Pashac cannot defend against melee attacks or any method of attack that the user cannot detect, and therefore cannot focus on blocking. Kanohi Hulsau (HOOL-sow), Mask of Division. This allows the user to split themselves into copies. The mass and strength of these copies changes relative to the number of copies produced, with a much larger number of duplicates resulting in all of these copies being very small and weak. When split, it is required that all copies be in the same place to recombine, or else the original being will lose the mass and energy of that copy, and the copy will simply die. Kanohi Iralvim (ee-RAHL-veem), Mask of Pain. Allows the user to inflict physical and mental pain upon a target in the form of a burst or repeated pulse. This is considered immoral by Toa. Kanohi Pohai (poh-HYE), Mask of Trivia. When the user chooses to activate this mask, they will be granted one piece of totally random knowledge, and will also forget one random fact. The fact learned and fact forgotten increase in relevance to the wearer's objectives and tasks as the mask is used more. This mask is extremely rare, and even in cases where a potential wearer has access to a Pohai, they would probably tend to avoid it. Kanohi Luqui (loo-KWEE), Mask of Animation. Allows the user to bring to life inanimate objects and command them. This does not apply to formerly animate things that have died, such as corpses of Visorak; however, it would apply to plants and spiritless robots. Toa do not consider this immoral despite the similarity to the Tryna. Kanohi Dirada (dee-RAH-duh), Mask of Desire. Allows the user to cause a target to become irresistibly drawn to an object, being, concept, or other thing of the user's choosing. If not consciously maintained, this effect continues for a few hours, and then wears off on its own. Kanohi Warait (wuh-RAY-it), Mask of Fragmentation. Allows the user, with physical pressure and intense concentration, to destroy an object or target by splitting it into pieces; if used on a living target, it is extremely difficult to survive. Use of the Warait immensely fatigues the user, and it is considered immoral by Toa. Kanohi Grimak (GRY-mack), Mask of Weather Control. Allows the user to change and influence the weather in their vicinity, with an effective radius of about half a mile. This can include summoning storms, causing blizzards, and initiating rainfall. A weakness of this mask is that once the weather event is summoned, it requires a significant amount of effort to control or dispel the summoned weather. The Grimak is an extremely rare mask due to its powerful nature. Kanohi Uxirui (oo-ZEER-wee), Mask of Invulnerability. When activated, the user experiences a period of during which they are almost impossible to damage. This manifests itself as a glowing aura of sorts surrounding the user. Kanohi Zomun (zoh-MOON), Mask of Elasticity. Causes the user to become extremely flexible and durable, allowing them to stretch their appendages to about twice the normal length. This mask is always active at a low level. Kanohi Eroeme (eer-OH-eem), Mask of Static. Allows the target to project a field of "static" with a radius of about thirty feet. This "static" has numerous effects: partial power blocking, combined sensory deprivation and overload (such as mixed bursts of deafness and white noise), et cetera. This mask can only be used for a short amount of time, about three minutes at a time, and can render the user unconscious if they attempt to maintain a static field for too long. The effect of an active Eroeme does effect the user, though to a lesser extent than it does the targets. Elemental Kanohi Kanohi Liava (lee-EH-vah), Mask of Fire. Similar to the Garai, it is an elemental mask, and grants the wearer a small degree of control over its element. The Liava allows the wearer to burn a target or raise the temperature of an area. Kanohi Traga (TRAY-ga), Mask of Air. Similar to the Garai, it is an elemental mask, and grants the wearer a small degree of control over its element. The Traga allows the user to form brief cyclones or blasts of wind. Kanohi Agulsa (ah-GOOL-sah), Mask of Ice. Similar to the Garai, it is an elemental mask, and grants the wearer a small degree of control over its element. The Agulsa allows the user to freeze a target or lower the temperature of an area. Notes * I thought that it was interesting how certain masks had a much more technical aspect to them, like how a Mask of Conjuring needs to be verbally programmed with weaknesses and stuff. I tried to incorporate this concept into several of my own ideas in various ways. * Is the Vurisu (Calm) too underpowered and pointless? I think it'd be useful for a Turaga or mediator. * There were a few issues in the power similarities of the Sigrive (Pathfinding) and the canon Kanohi Elda, which is used to make the wearer find the Ignika. I added a bit of an afterthought clause to the description about how the Sigrive cannot be used to find the Ignika, since that's the job of an Elda-user. * In some of the descriptions you might have noticed "partial immorality". This is an interesting case. In Bionicle canon, certain masks were considered immoral because of their power, while others were considered immoral because they were worn by Makuta. One thing that frustrated me was that the Mask of Mutation (which forcibly changes a target into a different form, permanently), which is much worse than many masks (such as the Crast or Mohtrek), was not considered immoral, since it was worn by Miserix, who did not betray Mata Nui. In the Chroverse (or in my headcanon... same thing), masks like this are considered "partially immoral"- as in, a Toa would rather not use it, but if it really came down to it, they wouldn't be terribly opposed to the idea. * The Pashac (Deflection) was based on my concept of how the canon Mask of Rebounding would work, because I previously assumed that its power would involve causing projectiles to rebound away from the user instead of back towards them. * The Pohai (Trivia) is one of those masks that is a neat concept but wouldn't work well in actual practice. I don't think I'd be likely to ever use it in a story, except maybe for a crazy old Turaga or something like that. * Are the Ometo (Slumber) and Juremo (Lethargy) too similar? How about the Pashac (Deflection) compared to the Hau? I think they're not too similar, since there are canon Kanohi such as the Huna and Volitak with close-but-not-identical powers. Updates * Nov. 17th: Added Kanohi Luqui, Mask of Animation. * Nov. 17th: Added Kanohi Dirada, Mask of Desire. * Nov. 18th: Added Kanohi Warait, Mask of Fragmentation. * Nov. 18th: Added Kanohi Grimak, Mask of Weather Control. * Nov. 18th: Added Kanohi Zomun, Mask of Elasticity. * Nov. 18th: Edited several Kanohi descriptions, including Perimi, Suivir, and Ballos. * Nov. 19th: Added Kanohi Eroeme, Mask of Static. Category:Blog posts